Immortal Love
by Sakuraichu
Summary: "Now you and I are bound together. If I live, you live. When I die, you die." Clarisse's life had been flipped upside down. Now reborn as Ash's perfect weapon, she is forever bound to him as his pawn until he finally meets his end. SebxOC. DISCONTINUED
1. That Maiden, Beginning I

***Kuroshitsuji doesn't (and will never) belong to me, much to my disappointment. All canon characters belong to Yana Toboso. As for original, they belong to me ^^**

**A/N**- the Beginning chapters are set before Kuroshitsuji. They aren't the main story but are only there to introduce how the past Sebastian and the OC meet and how their relationship formed.

_Italics_ – OC's thoughts

_**Italics and Bold**_ – Salem mind talking

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Beginning I_

* * *

><p><strong>1675 Paris, France<strong>

The young girl with shoulder length midnight hair leaned against the wondrous marble walls of the palaces' interior, clutching at her waist. She wore a light coloured gown with a corset underneath, squeezing her waist tightly that it made her feel light headed.

_I have to endure…just for a few more hours._

Her face showed off how uncomfortable she was; strained and pale from the lack of air going into her lungs. Why was she so useless at being a proper lady? Her mother looked so feminine and beautiful when she was in her puffy gowns, including those corsets she always wore.

_Am I really my mother's daughter? Sometimes I'm not so sure._

She placed a hand on the marble wall to steady her swaying body. She could hardly keep her posture straight while wearing a corset; her form tilting over gasping for air.

"Lady Clarisse? Are you alright? You look pale." A masculine voice with a think French accent came from behind the girl.

She took a short moment to suck it up and turn to face the young man.

A fake smile formed on her face. "Oh, Sir Felix, it's so very nice to see you. I'm alright. I just needed a breathier from all that dancing I was doing before."

The young man with gorgeous blond hair sighed with relief. With a small smile he held out his hand and bowed his head. "Then how about some more dancing, m'lady? We haven't had a chance to dance with each other this very evening." he asked; his voice so smooth and soft that it swayed her heart.

Clarisse's' cheeks became flustered; her deep green hues gazing over the bowing man before her who wore a white suit which brought out the striking blue of his eyes. Along with the expensive looking suit, a pair of glasses adorned his face, bringing more attention to his eyes.

"I accept. Just don't spin me around too much." she replied and placed one hand into the palm of Felix's' hand.

He straightened his back and showed her the most satisfied, happy smile she had ever seen from a handsome man like him. It was enough to make her chest tighten more; much to her displeasure.

Silence took over them as Felix led Clarisse out onto the ballroom floor and into the crowd of other Royals who danced so majestically. Once coming to a halt on the floor, her hands were gently positioned in their correct places; one ontop of the young males' shoulder, while the other grasping one of his hands. Her green eyes locked with the blonds' blue eyes as his hand came to rest on her waist. Clarisse stared into Felix's' eyes as she felt his hand curl softly against the side of her waist, almost like he was groping her.

She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach after that, but it quickly faded away when the music began in the background. Around them women and men all bowed to each other before coming together into position.

_After this one dance I'm not dancing anymore. This bloody corset is killing me!_

"It's starting, m'lady." Felix said her as he looked down at her.

Clarisse gave a short nod, soon followed by the man stepping to the side. She copied his every move with only one thing on her mind.

_I HATE CORSETSSSSS!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh,<em> *****messieur Salem, how lovely to see you here~!"

Deep red eyes looked to the side to see an older woman holding a decorative fan in her right hand. She was dressed in a gown which hugged her voluptuous figure and showed off her cleavage; not that he had anything bad to say about it.

"*****Madam Noir, the pleasure is all mine." The male responded by bowing with one hand across his chest. The woman blushed and giggled.

"Have you danced with my lovely daughter Clarisse yet? I would absolutely love for you to meet her and get acquainted."

The man by the name of Salem smiled and shook his head briefly. "No I have not danced with Lady Clarisse this evening. I am looking forward to when we do share a dance with each other." he said before glancing over to the ballroom floor to spot Clarisse dancing with another man.

"Oh! That's good to hear. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you finally, Sir Salem."

"Please, madam, just call me Salem. I'm practically going to be family very soon."

The woman nodded and smiled, flapping her fan softly beside her face. "Oh yes. I have yet to discuss it with my daughter…" she said quietly, glancing out into the crowd of twirling bodies to stare upon her daughter.

The male dressed in all black turned his head to the side and silently watched Madam Noir's only daughter travel around the ballroom floor, led by a young man known as the oldest son of the Duke of Paris. His red hues watched intensely as the music in the background began to soften as well and slow down, nearing its climax. For a brief moment, Salem's' red eyes seemed to flicker a glowing pink as a sweet, addictive scent entered his nose.

_**It won't be long until I devour that soul of yours, Lady Clarisse.**_

* * *

><p>As the music reached its ending point, both Clarisse and Felix released each other to politely thank each other for the dance.<p>

"It was a pleasure to dance with you, m'lady." he said as he bowed before her.

"T-the pleasure is all mine. I enjoyed it very much." Clarisse replied, returning the bow with a small curtsy.

"I must leave your side for now. We'll meet again."

With a quick bow of his head, Felix turned and walked away from the floor and into the gathering of noblemen and women who attended the Royal Ball, leaving the young girl to finally let out a well deserved sigh.

_No more dancing for tonight. I need some fresh air before I collapse infront of everyone here._

She began to leave the floor, taking just a few steps, before she was quickly stopped by a hand on her bare shoulder. "S-Sir Felix... so soon—"

After turning around and setting her eyes on a tall man with black hair, Clarisse realized that it wasn't Felix at all, but another new man who probably wanted to dance with her.

"We haven't met before, but my name is Salem Michaelis, my lady."

The girl watched the mysterious man bowed infront of her; his black bangs falling so delicately over his face. As he rose back up, his red hues locked onto hers, rendering her helpless suddenly.

"I-It's a pleasure, Sir Salem…" she replied, feeling her body become hot and tense. It felt like a spell had been cast over her just from catching his intense gaze.

"It would be a great pleasure if I could dance with you, Lady Clarisse. You were busy dealing with other men, which was why I wasn't able to ask you to dance earlier on during the Ball." Salem said, putting on a saddened expression.

Clarisse went silent, pondering what she would say to him. "I would be happy to dance with you, Sir, but you see I need some fresh air."

A smile quickly formed on the mans' face, erasing all evidence of him and his saddened look.

"Shall we share a dance in the moonlight, m'lady?"

"Pardon?"

Her arm was suddenly taken and Salem guided the dark-haired noble past all the onlookers who watched them flee the ballroom. Clarisse had to keep up with the rushing man infront of her as he took her outside into the darkness of the night, a devious smirk curling the corners of his lips.

* * *

><p>Soon a rush of cold, fresh air hit her in the face. The bright lights of inside the building radiated outside onto the balcony which overlooked the fragrant rose garden. Midnight was painted over the once blue sky and decorated with millions of small, glowing stars. The bright full moon shone down on Clarisse and Salem who gathered near the wooden railing around the edge of the balcony.<p>

It was romantic.

"Do you feel any better, m'lady?"

The girl took in the desired air she needed then turned to face the man. "Yes, much better thank you."

A smile made its way onto his face before he reached out and held her hand, bringing it up to his lips. Salem grazed his lips over the flesh of her hand before speaking. "Come. Let us share a dance under the moonlight."

With a soft tug, Clarisse was brought closer to the mans' body. She suddenly blushed at how close she was; her face just inches away from resting against his brood chest. In the deepest, dirtiest pits of her mind she wondered what Salem's' body looked like under all those concealing clothes.

Her cheeks seemed to become even redder and he noticed this.

With the faint music from inside floating outside for them to hear, the two began to move with the sound and with each other. Under the shining, radiant moonlight, Clarisse could have sworn that Salem's' eyes changed, if only briefly. It was hard to explain; sinister looking yet so seductive and tantalizing, making her want to look more into them.

"You're staring, Lady Clarisse. Is there something on my face?" Salem suddenly spoke up, catching the staring girl off guard.

"O-Oh n-no... there isn't anything on your face… I-I was just…"

The girls' stuttering and flustered expression made the man raise an eye brow curiously.

Suddenly a small chuckle left his lips, gaining the attention of Clarisse. "There's no need for you to be embarrassed. You can look all you want, my lady."

Clarisse's' eyes widened as a shadow came over her face. Salem had leaned in closer, covering her face from the moonlight. His red eyes stared deeply into her eyes as the feeling of his hot breath caressed her pink lips.

A feeling of drowsiness washed over her as his lips neared touching hers.

"S-Salem…"

A sexy, devilish smirk appeared on his face as his eyes shifted into a different colour.

The last thing Clarisse could remember was her vision of Salem becoming blurred before everything went black very quickly with a deep, rich voice whispering into her ear.

_**You're mine, Clarisse.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Messieur- Polite French title for men.<strong>

***Madam- Polite French title for women.**

Cliff hanger alert! 8D

I hope you guys enjoy my new series so far?

Anyone figured out who Salem is? Huh. Huh. Huh? 83

Before I grow wings and fly away, I would like you guys to know the **warnings for this series:**

-Blood/Gore

-Violence

-Language

-Death

-Probably Mary Sue (I apologize before hand if this ever does happen)

- OOC (maybe)

-Smut

-And (maybe) future lemons

**~Saku**


	2. That Maiden, Beginning II

***Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me. All canon characters belong to Yana Toboso. As for original, they belong to me.**

**A/N**- This is part two of the Beginning chapters.

_Italics_ – OC's thoughts

_**Italics and Bold**_ – Salem mind talking

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Beginning II_

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

In her dream she was dancing silently by herself on the balcony; the radiant moonlight shining down upon her. A light gust of wind circled her, bringing red and white rose petals with it. She was enjoying the time alone, until her feet suddenly stopped moving; rendering her frozen and helpless.

She glanced down and a sharp gasp left her lips at the sight of shadows clawing at her feet and legs. She tried to move but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her against a cold body.

Behind her, the being all covered in black bared its fangs in a wide smirk; watching and waiting as the darkness swallowed her entirely.

She tried to struggle against the darkness as well as the being holding her, but it was useless.

A desperate scream filled the air around her and the being chuckled in her ear.

_**You're mine, Clarisse…**_

* * *

><p>Suddenly Clarisse sat up, letting out a short scream before gasping for air. Her forehead was moist, as well as her chest and hands from the overwhelming nightmare she just had.<p>

_It was only a dream…_

"Darling… are you alright? I heard you screaming." a mature, feminine voice came from outside of her room and Clarisse wiped away at the sweat on her forehead.

"I-I'm fine mother. I was just having a nightmare that's all."

The door to her room slowly opened to reveal Madam Noir with a worried look on her face. She walked in carrying some freshly made scones with raspberry jam and cream.

Seeing them made Clarisse's stomach growl violently.

"I'm glad you are alright, dear. You have been sleeping for three days now."

_What? Three days?_

"P-Pardon? I've been in bed for three days? B-but the Royal Ball was just last night, right?"

Her mother shook her head, looking even more worried.

"You see dear, you must have fainted from the lack of air outside at the Ball. It was such a miracle that Sir Salem was close by and took you to us. Since then you have been sleeping at home." Madam Noir said, bringing over the plate of scones and placed them in Clarisse's' lap.

_Salem…_

A slight movement on the bed made the girl turn her attention back to her mother to see that she had sat down and was staring at her.

"We asked a doctor to examine you while you were sleeping to see just what was wrong, but he said that you were perfectly fine. Maybe you were just overly tired and needed a long rest."

Clarisse looked back down at the scones in thought. _Me, overly tired? No. That's not the reason… I'm sure of it._

Madam Noir lowered her head to get a better view of her daughters face as she stared down at the scones emotionlessly. "Not hungry, dear?"

The girl quickly looked up and smiled awkwardly. "Ah-no, I am hungry. These scones look really delicious." Clarisse replied, picking up one of the scones and took a big, hungry bite out of it.

Her mother sighed and smiled before moving off the bed and towards the door.

"When you are finished with your breakfast, the maids will come and get you dressed. We have a guest downstairs that wants to see you again."

The scone came to a halt halfway between the plate and her mouth when her mother mentioned a guest being here. Clarisse lowered the scone back down to the plate as the door closed, leaving her alone once again in her room.

_A guest? I wonder who it is._

* * *

><p>"M'lady, your dress is ready." a maid said outside of the bathroom.<p>

Clarisse lifted her naked body out of the bath, reached for a towel and began to dry herself. Once her shoulder length hair was dry enough she wrapped the towel back around her body and stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Our guest is patiently waiting to see you m'lady."

The maid who just spoke came over to her and suddenly grabbed at the towel, pulling it off her body. Another came over and handed Clarisse a new pair of underwear, which she quickly put on.

She was used to this by now.

"Isn't he to die for? Oh how those deep red eyes pierce right through my soul." One maid said, sighing dreamily.

_Red eyes?_

"No, no. It has to be that tall, strong body of his. Talk about _hot_!" another said, her cheeks flushed red.

_Tall, strong body?_

"All of you are wrong! It's his voice; so smooth and seductive. It makes my body tremble and heat up just hearing it."

_Smooth, seductive voice?_

Clarisse was silent, letting her fantasizing maids dress her in a black frilly dress which reached mid-thigh.

_Red eyes… tall, strong body…and a smooth, seductive voice?_

_Oh god…it can't be?_

…_Salem Michaelis!_

"All done! Now, get down there m'lady!" With a light push, her body came closer to the door.

While deep in her thoughts her hair was already brushed and styled nicely by her maids, who now grinned at her playfully.

Clarisse sighed and slowly opened the door before making her way out with small steps.

_Why his HE here? Maybe he's here because of what happened to me back at the Ball, which I have a funny feeling about._

While she stepped down the hallway and towards the flight of stairs leading down to the first floor, the memory from the night at the Ball, along with her nightmare came back to her.

_The nightmare feels all too real…and Salem…why do I feel like he was the one in my nightmare holding me as darkness swallowed me up?_

The girl suddenly shook her head side to side, messing up her hair.

_N-no it can't be him! It was just a stupid nightmare that has no meaning._

Clarisse sighed and stepped down the stairs with one person playing on her mind:

Salem Michaelis.

* * *

><p>"Oh there you are my darling daughter~!" her father chimed as Clarisse came into view, walking into the large living room.<p>

She glanced around the room and saw Salem looking at her with those red eyes of his; a small almost unnoticeable smirk on his lips. "You look _very_ good in black, m'lady."

His intense gaze and comment made her suddenly shiver as she came in and managed to smile at him.

"It's lovely to see you again, Sir Salem. What brings you here?"

Salem returned her smile, looking like a sly cat. "I was worried about you, Lady Clarisse. I just wanted to see if you are doing fine." He replied.

Clarisse took a seat before her mother gestured towards her father to speak.

"Oh yes… well Sir Salem is also here because we invited him, darling. You see, me and your mother have been talking about your future and…well…we have arranged for you to be married."

Silence took over the room and Clarisse nodded along with her parents' words.

_Wait... did he just say marriage?_

"M-marriage?" her voice came out a little too loud. "B-but to whom?"

The dark-haired man opposite her grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Me, m'lady."

Clarisse stared at him with her mouth open. "T-to…Sir S-Salem…"

"Darling, your mouth please." Madam Noir whispered to her daughter.

The girl closed her mouth but continued to stare at that handsome, perfect, grinning face of Sir Salem Michaelis.

_T-this can't be happening to me! I've been arranged to marry this man who I don't know anything about! GOD! NO MORE FREEDOM! NO MORE BEING SINGLE!_

"Excuse me, darling. Are you alright?" Clarisse's mother asked as the people around her looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to do next.

In the background there was a commotion of yelling and calling. It got louder and louder until the one causing the entire ruckus rushed into the room.

"Beethoven!" The big, fluffy beast woofed at the call of his name; panting and slobbering everywhere.

Clarisse happened to notice Salem's' eyes widen at the sight of her dog. The expression on his face showed slight disgust and shock.

Beethoven ignored Clarisse and instantly ran over to greet Salem with wet licks all over his face. Salem seemed to become stiff on the spot; his eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

The look on his face made the girl explode into a laughing fit; clutching her stomach as small tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes.

"He likes you, Sir Salem. Beethoven is welcoming you. _Ha-ha_!"

Red eyes turned and focused on the laughing girl; giving Clarisse the shivers at how sinister they looked.

_He must not like dogs?_

* * *

><p>"We sincerely apologize, Sir Salem! Our daughter can act so un-lady like at times." both of Clarisse's' parents exclaimed as Salem wiped off the slick coating of saliva on his face with an unreadable expression.<p>

"It's alright. It was just…surprising to see Lady Clarisse laughing like that."

_**She's going to be a handful.**_

"Yes. Sometimes she can't control herself." Madam Noir said softly, her husband nodding beside her.

Just a few minutes and Salem had finished removing the slobber that…that _beast_ covered him in.

_**Dogs are such unappealing animals. If only there were cats on this planet then I would be content.**_

"Um…Sir Salem…" Clarisse spoke as she poked her head around the corner and into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about how I acted before. I shouldn't have laughed at you like that."

_But I must say it was darn-right hilarious! _

Salem sighed and one of those wide smiles appeared on his face. "It's alright, m'lady."

She nodded, but somehow she felt like she hadn't been fully forgiven by him.

Giving a quick look over his pocket watch, Salem turned to Clarisse's' parents and politely bowed. "I must be going. I have urgent business to attend to shortly. It was a pleasure seeing your home and meeting you again." he said then straightened back up.

"You are welcome, Sir Salem. You are always invited to come here."

The tall onyx haired man nodded then turned to Clarisse, suddenly grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Until next time, my _fiancé_."

Clarisse blushed wildly, gaining a small, soft chuckle from Salem.

"I must be on my way. Thank you for having me." he bowed once again then stepped out of the bathroom. A maid led him to the front door and saw him out; blushing when Salem turned and smiled handsomely at her before he got into his personal black carriage.

After Salem left, Clarisse's' parents looked at her strangely. Her mother had a hand securely on her hip while her father adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"We need to talk, Clarisse."

The girl swallowed hard before awkwardly laughing.

_That doesn't sound so good…_

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, close to her dinner time, the now exhausted Clarisse flopped on her bed, letting out a long sigh.<p>

"I can't take anymore training…" she whined; her words muffled by her face being pressed against the sheets of her bed.

She had just done hours of training to be a _proper_ lady after what happened to her _soon-to-be _husband Salem Michaelis.

She hadn't actually given her parents an answer to their surprising proposal, but she had a feeling that her parents wouldn't listen to her and force her to marry Salem nonetheless.

Just what was so special about him?

He was rich and of noble blood.

And he was handsome and nice. _Maybe too nice?_

_Maybe being his wife won't be such a bad thing? He's my type and is always polite when talking to me…_

Clarisse's' mind began to wander as she sat up on her bed.

_He might be a sadist on the inside! After we get married and are both alone together, he might decide to show his true colours!_

She grabbed her face with both hands and shook her head frantically.

_HELP ME GOD! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY AND LIVE WITH A SADISTIC PERVERT! _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my… if only she knew what Salem is 8D<strong>

**R&R! I hope you guys like it so far?**

**Clarisse: **Oh please don't let me see him ever again! *puppy dog face*

**Saku:** Sorry honey, but next chapter you'll be spending some 'bonding' time with our sexy Salem. *grins*

**Clarisse:** NOOOOOO! *cries*

**Salem/Sebastian:** *smirks*


	3. That Maiden, Beginning III

***Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me. All canon characters belong to Yana Toboso. As for original, they belong to me.**

**A/N**- This is part three of the Beginning chapters.

I'm so sorry guys! My life has been so busy lately so I wasn't able to write and add more chapters to this story as much as I wanted to D: Please forgive me~!

Also, thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story so far. It makes me want to write more for you guys :D

_-Italics_ – OC's thoughts

_**-Italics and Bold**_ – Salem's thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Beginning III_

* * *

><p>"Don't fight it, my dear." Salem's voice sounded so hypnotising, coaxing her to give in to him.<p>

"T-this is too sudden. W-we shouldn't- not now…"

Clarisse was sitting upon Salem's King-sized bed; her dress riding up her legs, exposing her skin which Salem desired to taste.

The look on the trembling girls' face was arousing: her cheeks flushed beet red in embarrassment and nervousness. "Don't you think our relationship is at that point where we should go that extra step?"

Clarisse stared up at her fiancé as his body shifted to be on the bed. Those eyes of his stared down into hers; his lips forming a devilish smirk.

"N-not now…. I-I'm not ready yet…" The girl said; her voice soft and a little shaky.

"Oh? So you want this, but not at the moment?" Salem's smirk seemed to grow bigger as her pressed his body down against hers, trapping Clarisse beneath him.

The look in his eyes told her that he didn't want to wait: that Salem desired her _now_.

As his lips came down to touch hers, Clarisse whimpered softly and wriggled her body against him, trying to get out from under him.

Salem let loose a small chuckle and stopped when his lips were ghosting over hers.

"I have you now, my little kitten."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Earlier<strong>

* * *

><p>Clarisse had been enjoying her time with Salem. Over the months they had spent together, their relationship had blossomed into something amazing. He treated her well; just like a lady should be treated, and bought her gifts which she treasured dearly.<p>

Salem really was the man for her.

Clarisse couldn't think of any other man but him. He definitely was the one.

One night, after enjoying a performance of Romeo and Juliet at a theatre, Salem took her to a well renowned French restaurant. They were on another of their many dates, which Clarisse had forgotten what number it would be now. Every one of them was a memory to be remembered.

"Are you not hungry, Salem?"

Said male gazed up from his meal and into the eyes of his woman. He gave off a pleasant smile and shook his head. "I don't eat very much, my dear."

_**Human food is not my taste… but souls…**_

Clarisse looked down to her plate, seeing that it was nearly empty. "Oh, I see…"

Salem curiously watched her as she finished her meal and set her knife and fork down across the plate. The sight of her tongue licking her lips quickly made him smirk a little.

"Did you enjoy it, Clarisse?" He asked politely, smiling.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I did, very much." Salem looked pleased at Clarisse's response.

"We should depart. I have someplace I want to take you." Salem said as he came to a stand, followed by Clarisse.

_Someplace…? I wonder where he wants to take me…_

Salem paid for their meal and left the building with his to-be bride.

* * *

><p>The carriage ride seemed to go on forever in Clarisse's opinion. She was curious to know where Salem was taking her. She knew if she asked him he probably wouldn't tell her anyway.<p>

'It's a surprise,' he would probably say, or, 'Impatient aren't we?'

So because of that she pursed her lips and kept quiet; giving Salem's hand beside hers a glance. The urge to slide her hand closer and hold it was so great.

_I think I really am in love with him._

Clarisse slowly shifted her eyes to look up at Salem's face side-long. Suddenly locking eyes with him made her blush, and Salem chuckled softly.

_I'm in love with… Salem Michaelis…_

"Is everything alright, my dear?" His seductive, smooth voice made Clarisse swoon.

"I-I'm fine…n-nothing to worry about." Clarisse began to awkwardly laugh to herself in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

_He caught me looking at him…!_

"If you say so…" Salem replied and continued to watch her sideways with a smirk pulling on the corners of his lips. His hand gently touched hers, causing Clarisse to flinch slightly from the sudden desired contact of their hands. Salem watched as the girl blushed before smiling happily.

* * *

><p>"Y-you wanted to take me back to your home…?"<p>

Salem guided her inside his home after they both got out of the carriage. He smiled charmingly and led her further inside with a hand pressed firmly in the middle of her back. The extravagant interior caught her eye: the marble floors, the fine walls, and such detailed, renowned artwork decorating the space around them.

"Yes. I've seen your home, so I thought that you would like to see mine."

Clarisse looked up at him beside her, spotting that he still had a smile on his face.

"Where are you taking me Salem?" She asked softly.

She got no verbal response from him, just his hand pressing harder against her back. That smile she thought was friendly hid Salem's true intentions. Clarisse suddenly felt a heavy, dark aura emit from Salem as she was led up a pair of stairs which came to a short hallway. A cold chill made her shiver.

By then Clarisse tried to get away from his side, but his arm swiftly wrapped around her waist, trapping her body close to his. "S-Salem… Answer me..!"

His expression suddenly changed to something which surprised her. Suddenly a door was opened and her body was lifted. "Salem-!"

She was thrown onto the bed easily. She gasped from the sudden impact.

Salem stepped closer with lust and hunger visible in his eyes.

"W-what are you doing…S-Salem..?" Clarisse was trembling; her eyes wide and her hands clenching at her dress as she stared at the tall male.

He smirked and came to a halt; a slender finger hooked onto his tie and tugged on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"No! I-I can't… not when I don't know your true feelings for me..!" Clarisse cried out, turning her head to the side; Salem's lips grazing the flesh of her cheek.<p>

He blinked and pulled his head back a little. "My true feelings?"

She turned her head back to him barely and nodded. "How… do you feel about me Salem? I want to know…"

The man sighed and began to caress the side of her cheek gently. "Does that even matter now, my dear?" He smiled and leaned back down, about to capture her lips in a searing kiss, but a pair of digits stopped them from coming closer.

Clarisse glared up at him, serious, surprising Salem that she even had that side of her.

"It matters to me… because I…I… love you Salem…" She confessed with her face feeling like it was on fire.

He blinked again; staring down at her wordlessly.

_**The human loves me..?**_

The thought of love made Salem want to burst out in laughter. The thought of him, a demon, being able to love was something unattainable. Demons could not love, but lust. He could not reciprocate the love she desired from him.

It was one-sided.

Clarisse stared up at Salem, waiting for an answer. "S-so… how do you feel about me?"

Salem raised a hand up to his face, covering most of it as he sighed. "I… do not love you."

_**Love? What is love? I don't know the meaning of the word.**_

The words hurt. She felt her chest tightening painfully, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"W-what…?" Clarisse closed her eyes tightly and franticly shook her head. She couldn't believe that Salem had no feelings for her.

With her eyes opening, a sharp gasp suddenly slipped out from between her lips at the sight of his eyes changing colour. It wasn't human at all.

"W-what are you…?"

Salem chuckled. "What am I? What a curious little minx are you, Clarisse." His lips parted and he bared his teeth.

"I'm not like you; I'm not human. I'm a creature born from darkness; a creature who only knows sin. I'm a demon, my dear. I'm one of Satan's spawns; an enemy of God." Salem informed her with a smirk on his lips.

The girl's mouth was agape. _A-A demon? I-I can't believe this!_

"I had plans on taking your soul tonight Clarisse. You see, it's the thing I desire to have. That delectable, sweet soul is what I crave to taste. I want it, that soul of yours."

"Y-you're joking right? You're not- you can't be a...a demon..!" She quickly shuffled away from him; her back making contact with the headboard.

Salem sighed and shifted himself off the bed. He then stepped around the bed and along the side of it, closing in on the shaking girl who was staring at him with wide eyes.

_**How troublesome. If only she was more willing then I would've been feasting upon those soft lips of hers, stealing away her life, her soul.**_

"Don't be scared, my Clarisse. Come. Let me hold you."

Clarisse gritted her teeth and glared daggers at Salem.

_How could I be so stupid! Of course a man as handsome and perfect as him couldn't be human!_

When Salem reached out a hand to forcefully grasp her arm, Clarisse gasped all of a sudden and pushed her hands out, forcefully making contact with Salem.

The strength of a human girl wouldn't even make him budge, but he felt a huge amount of power coming from her. The power he felt was tainted with holy energy, making him grimace and his body slide back as far away from her.

He gritted his teeth as Clarisse ran out of the room; her footsteps becoming fainter until there was a slamming of a door.

Salem gripped himself as electricity fuelled with holy energy sparked throughout his system. It was weak, but effective to make even a powerful demon like him be rendered immobilized for a short moment.

"Dammit!" The demon growled as the memory of Clarisse dancing with Felix at the Ball came into his head. His arms on her: on _his_ prey, blessing her with limited power to stop him from getting what he wanted.

**How could I not see it…! I'm so ashamed of myself… Argh!**

He began to stand up; his eyes turning their demonic pink colour. "Felix…" Salem's voice oozed anger, hate, and utter disgust for the man. "So that lowly human is working for _them_…"

* * *

><p>Another Cliffhanger c:<p>

I wonder who Felix is working for?

You'll find out next time~! Untill then, Ja ne :3


	4. That Maiden, Beginning IV

***Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me. All canon characters belong to Yana Toboso. As for original, they belong to me.**

**A/N**- This is part four of the Beginning chapters.

_-Italics_ – OC's thoughts

_**-Italics and Bold**_ – Salem's thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Beginning IV_

* * *

><p><em>How long have I been running?<em>

Clarisse was panting breathlessly as she slowed down to a stop and rested her side against a wall of a building. She lifted her head and looked around seeing nothing but a few street lights lighting the sidewalk, as well as dark alleyways. Taking a few more steps, she reached the very corner of a building and peered around, spotting a small group making their way down the street away from where she was.

The tired girl let out a huff and leaned her back against the stone wall lazily. In the background she could hear the voices of the group get fainter as they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

_What time is it? Where am I?_

Since her departure from Salem's home, Clarisse had been running, trying to get as far away from him and his abode.

_I can't believe it. He's really a demon…_

Now that the truth had surfaced, Clarisse questioned if what she felt for Salem was real love or just a fake sense of it. If he is a demon then he could've played with her heart and made her feel this way, just so that he could make it easier for him to take her soul.

_My soul…? All he wanted was my soul?_

The thought of her just being tasty meal made her sick to her stomach. Salem had been so nice to her, courting her, in an attempt just to get her alone so that he could steal away her life for his own pleasure.

_I need to get home and tell mother and father about Salem. _

With that in mind she removed herself from leaning against the wall and turned on her heels; her back facing the corner of the building. Clarisse started her walk back down the alleyway quickly, the cold night air making Goosebumps form on her bare arms as well as her legs.

The lack of light on the streets seemed to be messing with her head. Clarisse squinted her eyes, staring deeply into the blackness, suddenly spotting something move. She blinked and looked harder, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

As she let out a sigh of relief something abruptly touched her shoulder. Clarisse flinched and gasped in unison. It was cold yet smooth. She suddenly spun around, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Clarisse…"

"S-sir Felix?" The said male smiled charmingly; his eyes staring deeply into Clarisse's. He was easily another inch taller than her, but slightly shorter than Salem.

"What are you doing out here Lady Clarisse? It's dangerous for a young lady to be wandering the street at night." Felix looked genuinely worried for her sake.

She was relieved that it was Felix instead of Salem who had just found her now. "U-uh … well I just felt like taking a walk… a _long_ walk." She lied.

The young man seemed to believe her. "It certainly was a long walk. You're quite a distance away from your home, my lady." Felix said as he watched Clarisse carefully, seeing her start to shiver. He smiled and took off his long coat and offered it to Clarisse.

"Oh, thank you," the girl smiled and wrapped it around herself, feeling warm instantly.

"I should take you home." Felix gestured with a hand for her to walk with him as he stepped beside her. Clarisse nodded and followed close beside. "My carriage is waiting close to where we are now."

She was guided a little ways down the street, around a corner, and then to a stationary carriage beside the sidewalk. The carriage driver hoped off it and opened the door for Clarisse and Felix. She got into carriage and Felix sat beside her. As soon as the driver took his seat at the front of the carriage and took the reigns, the horses began to pull them down the street at a comfortable pace.

"I heard you have a fiancé, Lady Clarisse." Said female looked up at Felix and nodded. She felt the urge to spill the truth to the man who she felt like she could trust. But that's when the realization stuck.

_He might not believe me. He'll probably think I've lost it and need to be locked away in a tower somewhere._

"It's such a shame though that an innocent, beautiful flower like you is to be wed an unclean monster like him." His expression suddenly changed into something sinister.

Clarisse was speechless as she stared at Felix who was now leaning closer, his hand fumbling with something at the corner of her eye. Her eyes were locked with his intense gaze, making her shiver as his face neared hers.

"My apologies m'lady, but I must do this encase you try and struggle." His hand now lunged forward and a piece of material soaked in chloroform was pushed up over her mouth and nose. Clarisse's words were muffled, coming out as loud, frantic hums. All she could do was claw at Felix and watch as he pressed the cloth harder against her face and look on. Her sight became distorted very quickly and she began to close her eyes, seeing everything around her fade into black.

"My master wishes to see you. Oh, and one last thing, my master doesn't take no for an answer."

Half of what he said sounded like another language as her senses became distorted. Everything around her became silent and she abruptly fainted. Her body lurched forward and she landed in Felix's lap. He glanced down at the back of her head.

"You're very important to us Clarisse."

As he began stroking Clarisse's head, a sinister smile appeared on the human's lips.

* * *

><p>"Argh! My head!" Just seconds after Clarisse regained consciousness, her hands rushed up to hold the sides of her head. She felt like she had just been stuck over the head with a mace. She was sitting on a cold, stone throne with her ankles cuffed. She was able to stand, but nothing more, as the cuffs had chains coming off of them which had large stone nails at the ends, plunged deep into the ground.<p>

"Where am I…?" Clarisse looked around and saw nothing but darkness. A faint light shone down upon her, helping her to see a little.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. I won't hurt you." A voice echoed throughout the space around her.

"I'm not afraid," she replied sharply as she stared out into the darkness of the room.

A chuckle was heard and then the space infront of her was lit up. A male with short snow white hair appeared stepping into the light. A grey coloured glove rose to his chest as he bowed. "Beautiful, pure, and strong on the inside…" He said with a smile.

"And you are?" Clarisse asked with a cock of an eye brow.

"Ash. That is all you need to know for now." Ash came closer, examining the girl with his eyes.

"And what is it you want, Ash?"

The male laughed again then reached out a gloved hand to softly touch the side of Clarisse's face. "I want you."

The girl shuddered and blushed at the same time at how straight forward he was. "M-me? W-why me?"

Ash removed his hand and smiled. "Do you believe in God? Are you religious, my dear?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I-I'm not religious…"

"Hm? Do you believe in Angels and Demons?"

"Uh… where is this going?"

Another laugh came from Ash. He closed in on her again, leaned his face down closer to hers, and then looked deep into her eyes. "Have you come across any demons?"

_S-Salem._ She automatically thought of the ebony-haired male as she stared back at Ash. Clarisse went silent afterwards and glanced away from the male infront of her.

"You have, haven't you? The look you have in your eyes says it all." Ash said then pulled away.

The girl suddenly looked up. "T-then does that mean you also believe in demons and that you've seen one?" She asked desperately.

Ash nodded. "Oh, I've seen many demons, my dear. I've also seen angels and fallen angels."

She sighed softly. "So I haven't lost my sanity then? It wasn't just my imagination that my fiancé is actually a demon…"

The male cocked a brow. "Before we go any further, I must inform you that I am in fact a fallen angel and not human."

Clarisse froze and blinked a few times. _Huh?_

"Y-you're a fallen angel…?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, that's correct. And I got my pawn, Felix, to personally bring you to me."

"Oh… so why exactly?"

Felix suddenly walked into the light beside Ash with a welcoming smile on his face. "You see, you are the one Salem Michaelis wants. He will do anything to have you, that is why you are perfect to become our weapon to destroy that demon."

Ash began to walk around Clarisse's stone throne that she was sitting on; a gloved finger tracing over the edge of the piece of hard furniture.

"That demon tricked you. He made you believe he had feelings for you. He used his charm to make you fall in love wit him, just so that he could eat your soul. He is unclean and must be eradicated before he lures more women into his trap."

_Destroy… the demon? Destroy Salem…?_

"What will it be, my dear? Help me get rid of the demon. With him around you will be in danger. He will stop at nothing to take your soul." Ash said.

_B-but this is wrong. Even though Salem is a demon… I don't want to kill him. I still…_

The fallen angel's eyes narrowed. "You still have feelings for him? Even after knowing that he is a demon and that he was using you just so that he could eat you later," he said; his voice cold. "What a foolish little girl!"

Clarisse lowered her head and felt tears start to form in her eyes. Ash's words stung. _I am a fool… a fool to fall in love with a demon who doesn't feel the same._

"I-I don't know… I don't want to kill him…"

Now Ash was glaring hatefully down at the dark-haired girl. With a deep growl exiting from deep within his throat, the fallen angel suddenly grabbed Clarisse by the neck and pulled her up to her feet. "You will kill him! I must warn you, human, I don't like being refused!"

The grip of his hand around her neck tightened and Clarisse gasped for air. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she clawed at Ash's arms franticly, choking for air.

"Say yes, or else say farewell to your family and friends. I'll kill them all!"

The girl stopped struggling suddenly and Ash knew he had won. "Y-yes…! Just don't kill them!" Clarisse answered in a desperate plea with the last remaining breath she had left.

Ash smirked and let her neck go. The girl fell back onto the stone throne and gasped for air, holding her neck as it felt like it had been crushed from the force of the males' hand squeezing it.

"Good girl. You deserve a nice rest," Clarisse looked up and suddenly saw a hand being placed over her eyes, blocking her sight. She felt sleepy all of a sudden and she quickly fell into a deep sleep, her body slumping against the throne.

In the background Felix was smirking, along with his master.

"It won't be long before we have our perfect weapon…"

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please~!<strong>


	5. That Maiden, Beginning V

***Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me. Original characters belong to me, Saku.**

**A/N**- This is the last part of the Beginning chapters.

_-Italics_ – OC's thoughts

_**-Italics and Bold**_ – Salem's thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Beginning V_

* * *

><p>Clarisse woke up suddenly, panting breathlessly. Her neck ached and her throat was dry. "Just a dream…" A sigh of relief slipped out of her lips. She rubbed her eyes then looked around, seeing a familiar sight.<p>

_My room…_

A sudden knock came from the door and her mother walked in. "Good morning dear. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine mother." Clarisse answered with a smile.

Her mother smiles back. "That's good. I was worried about you, my dear. Thankfully Felix and his friend Ash was there to help you and bring you home safely."

_A-Ash? So it wasn't a dream then?_

Clarisse suddenly removed herself from bed. "W-what happened to me?"

"You don't remember? You were out with Sir Felix and I was told you suddenly fainted."

The girl shook her head. "W-wait… but I was with Salem…"

This was strange indeed. It was like her mothers' memory had been tampered with, most likely by Ash.

The older woman gave her daughter and soft smile. "I think you need some more rest, Clarisse. You must still be tired." She then turned and made her way towards the door.

"Mother wait—" the door suddenly closed, leaving Clarisse alone and dumfounded.

"Just what is Ash going to do with me?" _Me… become a weapon? How? I'm just a human after all._

She shook her head vigorously. Her mind had begun to wander and she imagined being experimented on by Ash and Felix. Clarisse shivered violently.

_I don't want to become a weapon and kill Salem… but if I don't do what Ash wants he'll… he'll kill the people I love._

Clarisse was stuck in a rut. Now she was dealing with not just her demon fiancé, but also a fallen angel who wanted him dead. And she had been brought into it, forced to become Ash's 'perfect weapon' to destroy Salem Michaelis.

"I could run away…?" The girl asked herself, only to shake her head at her stupid idea. "N-no I can't do that! He'll punish the people I love then come after me."

She sighed and looked down at herself, seeing that she was in the clothes she wore for bed and not in the dress from last night. _Mother must have done this._

Clarisse soon stood up and called for her maids. She wondered if she would see Salem again, and deep down she knew she would. As for Ash, she just had to wait for the day when he decided to finally show himself.

* * *

><p>That night, while Clarisse was asleep in her bed, a dark form crept along the window sill outside. A pair of red eyes peered into the room and stared at the sleeping girl. A soft meow came from it, and then a little pink tongue slid out. The black cat licked its paw then rubbed it against its ear as it sat perched at the window. The feline watched over Clarisse silently with its midnight tail swishing side to side behind it.<p>

Slowly, a small paw was lifted and pressed against the clear glass pane, pushing gently, like it wanted to be inside with her. It let out another light meow before it suddenly jumped off the window sill and disappeared off into the cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months Later<strong>

"My daughter is getting married!"

Clarisse sighed and covered her ears as her mother joyfully told everyone in their house who already got wind of the big day tomorrow. Everyone was rushing around trying to get everything ready.

It's been months since she had last seen Salem, as well as Ash. Salem Michaelis, the man (and demon) who she is still getting married to had mysteriously disappeared. Clarisse's mother said that he had just taken a trip overseas and will definitely be at their wedding. Clarisse wasn't so sure that was true or not.

Since the night months ago when she found out that Salem was a demon and wanted her soul, she hadn't said one word to her parents about it. In her head she imagined that they would say she was being silly and that demons and such do not exist.

But Clarisse knew that they _do_ exist in this world, hidden and masked as normal human beings.

"Clarisse dear, you need to try on your dress. Hurry, hurry!" Said female sighed once again and let her mother pull her over to the maids which held out the beautiful flowing white wedding dress.

_Tomorrow is the day I'm going to be married… to a demon. _The girl suddenly laughed softly to herself. _And my parents don't even know that they are giving their daughter to a demon who wants to eat my soul._

Clarisse looked at the dress and weakly smiled.

_Death… what does it feel like? I just hope I don't feel any pain when Salem finally catches me and takes my soul…_

* * *

><p>It was finally night time and she couldn't sleep at all. Clarisse stared up at her ceiling with thoughts of tomorrow's events playing in her mind. She would be led towards the church altar by her father with her mother crying her heart out as she watched her dearest daughter. At the front was Salem dressed perfectly in black, looking handsome as ever. A devilish smirk would decorate his lips as he set his eyes on her. She would stop infront of him and soon they would exchange vows. She would start trembling as the moment neared when they would finally kiss, sealing their marriage to one another. And then, when the priest finally declares for them to kiss, Salem would roughly grab her waist and bring her closer to him. She would stare deeply into his red eyes, seeing him stare back down at her intensely. Then, without much as a warning, his lips would crash down against hers, causing her to gasp sharply and—<p>

Faint clawing sounds coming from the window caused her thoughts to abruptly disappear from her mind. Clarisse sat up and looked towards her window, seeing a black cat staring back at her from outside.

"A cat?" The girl slid out of the bed, stepped over to the window, and then opened it for the little creature. "What are you doing up here kitty?"

"Meow~" The cat answered before suddenly leaping down from the window and into her room.

"H-hey… kitty!"

Clarisse watched as the cat jumped up onto her bed, turned around a few times, and then lay down, purring softly. It then glanced up and locked eyes with her. She suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu wash over her as she stared at the cats' familiar red hues.

_Just like Salem's eyes…_

She shook her head then walked over to the bed and sat herself down beside the stray feline. "Do you have a home kitty? An owner?"

"Meow," it replied as its tail swayed side to side in the air.

"Is that a yes?"

The cat yawned and rubbed its paw against its ear. Clarisse immediately swooned over the adorable little creature. "You can stay here for the night, kitty. Just don't go wandering off as Beethoven, my dog, dislikes cats."

The feline bared its teeth, obviously not liking what she had just said. "I guess you don't like dogs…?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, while Clarisse had finally fell asleep, a pale, slender finger ghosted over her lips. A pair of red eyes focussed themselves on her innocent features, and a smirk formed. In stead of a black cat, Salem was beside Clarisse, taking in the peaceful moment of her being unaware that he was there in her room.<p>

A soft chuckle came from his lips as he removed his finger. "Wake up, Clarisse." Salem said after he leaned down to her ear.

Slowly the girl stirred, moaned softly, and then fluttered her eyes open. "Nn," she rubbed her eyes and looked to her side, seeing a familiar charming smile. She gasped loudly and pushed herself away, almost toppling off the side of the bed.

"S-Salem! What are you doing in my room? H-how did you get in my room?"

The demon sighed and rubbed his temples. "Would you lower your voice? I'm starting to get a headache."

The girl flushed. "A-answer me, Salem," she ordered.

Said male chuckled and moved a little closer towards her. "Remember that black cat you opened the window for? Well, that was me."

_Oh._

"I'm here because I wanted to see my bride-to-be before our wedding tomorrow." Salem smirked sexily.

"Don't forget coming here to steal my soul."

"That too."

Clarisse crossed her arms under her chest and stared at the male on her bed. "Find another soul to eat. I have no intentions of giving you my soul, _ever_."

"She's right. Find another soul, filthy demon!"

Salem growled suddenly at the foreign voice, turning sharply towards the window which shattered loudly into millions of pieces. Clarisse flinched and raised her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the downpour of glass, but Salem moved his self to take the hit.

A winged male floated down into the room and unfurled his wings. A grey glove flicked a strand of white hair from out of his face. A pair of amethyst eyes narrowed at the sight of Salem.

"A-Ash?"

"She's mine. Take a look at her chest." Ash said towards Salem who quickly turned to Clarisse. She let out a gasp when her shirt was ceased roughly and pulled down, exposing the very tops of her breasts. The girl blushed and trembled as Salem's eyes examined her.

In the background Ash was laughing hysterically at the sight of Salem gritting his teeth. "You see, demon. You were too late. Now your precious Clarisse is my puppet."

There, positioned just above her breasts, was a brand that looked just like a pair of wings. The sign of a contract had revealed itself on her skin for all to see after the demon's eyes fell upon it.

"W-what is that? I don't remember getting a tattoo!" Clarisse exclaimed as she stared down at her chest.

Salem suddenly grabbed her and leaned closer. "You… made a contract with him? A fallen angel?" He was angry, gripping her arms tighter.

"W-wait..! I didn't… at least I don't think I did…" she glanced over to Ash who smirked and tapped the side of his head with a finger.

She then remembered back to when Ash forced her to fall into a deep sleep after she agreed to become his weapon and help kill Salem. While she was out of it he must have formed the contract, binding her to him. Instead of Ash working for her, Clarisse worked for him.

"You see, demon, Clarisse is mine now. Her soul, body… and innocence is mine." Ash laughed and summoned his large white wings again.

The demon let go of Clarisse, clenched his hands into fists, and let a dark, sinister aura emit from his body. "She's _mine_. Her soul is _mine_."

As the two supernatural beings glared at each other, Clarisse silently removed herself from the bed and snuck backwards towards her bedroom door. Ash soon noticed his pawn trying to escape and suddenly rushes to her side, swiftly wrapping an arm around her waist. Salem growls, bares his elongated canine teeth, and lunges towards the angel.

"Don't even try it! I can snap her neck like a twig any second." The angel smirks evilly as a hand grasped Clarisse's neck.

Salem halts and bites down hard on his bottom lip. "I'll kill you angel!"

Laughter fills the room as Ash holds the dark-haired girl tighter against him and disappears, only to appear at the window. "I'm sure you'll find another worthy soul, demon." And with that the angel floats out of the room with Clarisse struggling in his grip.

"LET ME GO!" She roared at the top of her lungs as she kicked and slammed her fists against Ash. The fallen angel glares one last time at Salem before he disappears into thin air.

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

_It's so cold. _

_My body feels so weak… so heavy…_

_Am… I dreaming again?_

A pair of eyes opened and saw a mosaic of coloured glass above her. An image of God looked down upon her.

_I must be in a church?_

The girl turned her head to the side and looked at her body bound to an altar. _Not again._

"The time has finally come. In the presence of God, I'll create the perfect being to cleanse all the unclean." Ash's voice filled the room.

Clarisse whimpered and began to wriggle her body. Her arms and legs were tied up with chains which were bound to the altar.

"I changed my mind! I don't want to be your weapon or whatever!" She cried.

Ash laughed and appeared beside her, looking down over her. "It's far too late, my dear. Now, be silent. This will hurt, _a lot_."

Suddenly his hand pushed against her chest, just above her heart, and morphed through her flesh and into her. Clarisse arched her back violently and screamed out in pain. Tears rolled over the sides of her face as she felt every move of Ash's hand exploring inside her.

"P-please..! S-stop..!"

His hand swiftly grasped her beating organ and squeezed, causing her body to convulse. A sadistic smirk formed and Ash gripped the heart in his hand tighter. Without warning the angel ripped the heart out of Clarisse's body, his hand and the dead organ morphing out of her lifeless form.

Clarisse was dead. Her bloodied heart was now in the hands of Ash.

Without wasting any more time, Ash summoned an odd shaped object into his free hand. He pushed it at Clarisse's chest and let it faze into her body, taking up the space her beating heart had been. When it was done he pulled back and watched the girl carefully.

"Now you are complete, my dear. With part of me, my heart, you will be reborn a perfect being."

A few seconds later and Clarisse began to twitch. A satisfied look came to Ash's face as he watched his prized pawn open her eyes.

"Now you and I are bound together. If I live, you live. When I die, you die."

She glanced over to Ash, feeling the half of the angels' heart beating inside her, giving her life and power. Even though she looked indifferent, the girl felt different inside. Power surged throughout her body, giving her strength.

As the male reached out and ran his hand gently over the side of her face, a small tear ran down her cheek.

_I'm sorry mother, father... your little girl won't be getting married after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the five-part prologue. Next chapters will be set during Kuroshitsuji time.**

**What do you guys think?**

**c****: R & R most appreciated~!**


End file.
